l'amour sous toutes ses formes
by oO sekhmet Oo
Summary: pls couples...surprises................ en une nuit, en une lettre tout peut basculer, nos héros en font l'expérience......résumé pourrit dsl, mé venez lire, c super! nouvelle mise en page
1. Chapter 1

Couples: surprise…mais il y en a plusieurs….

Rating: M…. rapports homosexuals…

Tout est à JK rowling….

Quelques changements dans l'histoire…vous comprendrez en lisant…

Caractéristique: écrit sous la préssion constente (lol) d' oO ereshkigal Oo…

((on parle de moi….? Hihihi et pour m'a defence, c t pour son bien…))

bon et bien bonne lecture à vous…

((moi j'aime beaucoup son histoire….elle a du talent, meme si elle le reconnait pas…))

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre1 :**

L'air était frais, attirant quiconque le croisait.

Ses cheveux châtains dans les airs, Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle ferait de ses vacances. Rapidement la gryffondor fut rejointe par ses amis de toujours Harry et Ron.

Ensemble ils regardaient le parc de Poudlard, avec des yeux perdus et remplis de souvenirs, en silence, mais ce dernier se brisa.

Hermione : Pourquoi pars-tu faire tes études en France ? Je ne te comprends vraiment pas !

Ron : Tu sais à quel point j'aimerais y vivre plus tard !

Hermione : Tu sais les Français sont très différents de nous !

Ron : N'essaye pas de me dissuader ! Je partirais quoi qu'il arrive !

Harry (avec douleur) : Ce sera une très bonne expérience pour lui !

Ron : Je penserais quand même à vous… puis on s'écrira !

Hermione (déçue) : oui…

Harry ouvrit la marche et ils se promenèrent en se remémorant les souvenirs de cette année. Le rouquin leur manquerait beaucoup mais ils continueront leur vie, ici à Poudlard, ce lieu qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque le temps de prendre le train fut arrivé, les gryffondors dirent un au revoir chaleureux au garde chasse et à mC Gonagall venue exceptionnellement sur le quai.

Lupin (appellant): HARRY! HERMIONE! RON!

Harry se retourna ainsi que ses compères lorsqu'ils entendirent l'appel haletant. Une fois leur professeur devant eux il commença à s'exclamer :

Lupin : Enfin je vous trouve ! Je croyais que je ne vous trouverai pas ! Harry il est convenu que tu viennes au mois d'Août chez Sirius puis si Hermione et Ron veulent venir il n'y a pas de problèmes !

Harry : Vous serez la ?

Lupin : Oui, je vais aider Sirius à mettre un peu d'ordre puis je m'en irais en Ireland avant de reprendre les cours.

Harry : Alors on se verra plus tard !

Lupin : c'est ça ! J'espère que tout se passera bien chez ton oncle et ta tante pour cette dernière année !

Harry : je vous raconterais !

Lupin : j'espère bien ! Le train va partir !

Hermione et Ron : Au revoir professeur !

Lupin les regarda et s'en alla en direction du château. Une fois arrivée à la gare moldus, les élèves furent très rapidement rejoins par leur famille respective, les Dursley n'étaient pas là, ce qui n'étonna que très peu le gryffondor.

Mrs Weasley était dans un état d'excitation incomparable pour une raison inconnue.

L'heure des adieux passée, le survivant entra seul dans un taxi pour se rendre dans sa famille de substitution, celle qu'il haïssait temps. En chemin il se répétait frénétiquement « c'est la dernière fois que tu les verras… »

Etait-ce la dernière fois qu'il verrait son ami Ronald ?

A ce moment il aurait voulu le savoir mais cette question s'échappa de son esprit lorsqu'il fut arrivé à Privet Drive.

Il regarda la maison et laissa échapper un vif soufflement avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'accueil des Dursley ne changea pas de l'ordinaire, froid, distant et cet air mieilleux qui leur était si familier…

Lors d'un dîner où avait été invité un des collèges de Vernon, Harry fut une nouvelle fois contraint de garder la chambre comme un malade.

Il n'était pas question de ne rien faire alors il en profita pour sortir dans la rue et si possible s'oxygéner l'esprit ; il faut dire qu'une journée avec cette famille (si on peu appeler ça une famille) rend fou.

Ce premier mois de vacances s'acheva enfin, à la plus grande joie de l'orphelin qui ne supportait plus les murs de cette maison, cette horrible demeure.

Cela signifiait à ses yeux la fin d'une parie de sa vie, la fin de ses mois abominables passés en telle compagnie de gens abominables, des moldus répugnant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme convenu, le 1er Août Sirius vint chercher son filleul en pleine excitation à la seule pensée de ne plus voir ses humains de sa vie.

A l'heure du déjeuner il rentra discrètement dans la maison de son parrain où l'attendait un repas fumant préparé par Lupin.

Stupéfait le gryffondor s'assit et mangea en racontant les perles de ses aventures chez les Dursley. Avec étonnement il se rendit compte que cela lui manquerait tout de même un peu…

Le rire les pris à la gorge, des larmes jaillirent des yeux fatigués des deux hommes. Que leur arrivaient-ils ? Leur comportement était vraiment étrange, voir effrayant.

Après la partie d'échec magique Harry reçu sa première lettre des vacances qui venait de la gryffondor. Elle viendrait passé quelques jours avec lui, si ça lui convenait bien entendu !

Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Ces semaines à Privet Drive lui avaient paru durer une éternité mais il ne voulait plus y songer, et il avait bien raison.

Une fois Hermione dans ses bras chaleureux, son bonheur fut intense. Mais il manquait néanmoins son ami Ron, il ne le reverrait plus et son amitié se détruirait peu à peu.

Il ne voulait plus y penser même si le visage du gryffondor lui revenait en permanence à l'esprit.

Même s'il ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse et cacher sa solitude derrière son sourire éphémère, il ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier ces joies qu'il avait vécues depuis leur première rencontre.

Quelque jour en retard Sirius et Lupin offrirent une fête inoubliable à leur protégé.

Ils ne manquaient rien pour que ce soit parfait. Ron et sa famille était venu pour l'occasion accompagnée de Dumbledore, Mc Gonall et Severus.

Il fut tellement étonné, il pensait ne plus jamais revoir son ami mais ce qui faisait le plus tilt dans sa tête c'était la présence de Snape, il n'arrivait décidemment pas à comprendre sa présence, plus que gênante.

Harry (à la vue de SSS) : Qu'est ce que Rogue fait ici ?

Sirius : je l'ai invité ! Il est tant que tu enterres la hache de guerre !

Harry : C'est à cause de lui que mes parents sont morts !

Sirius : James et Lily devaient mourir ! Ils avaient provoqué Voldemort! Personne ne lui résistait et tu le sais pertinemment !

Ils avaient scellé leur destin ! Il reconnaît son erreur et la regrette profondément !

Harry : C'est un traître !

Harry pris ses jambes à son cou mais avant de pouvoir franchir la porte il fut interpellé par celui qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout, celui qui avait livré les seuls Etre qui l'aurait aimé.

Snape : Potter ! Où allez vous ?

Harry : Je sors! J'étouffe !

Snape : Vous m'en voudrez toujours, Potter?

Harry : Je vous détruirais comme vous avez détruit mes parents !

Snape : Petit prétentieux ! Vous êtes aussi pitoyable que James. Il m'arrive encore de me demander ce que votre mère lui a trouvé.

Le gryffondor en avait mare. Il en venait à souhaiter que cette fête n'ait jamais eu lieu.

Elle fut très vite achevée.

OoOoOoO

L'heure du départ venues, Harry partit le cœur gros mais pardonnant en partie le comportement de son parrain.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

à suivre

merci de laisser des reviews…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2 :**

L'air était pur et profond au château. A la moindre vu du domaine Harry paru heureux, profondément joyeux.

C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et il avait été nommé Préfet en chef avec Hermione à son plus grand bonheur.

Il prit son rôle très au sérieux, mais remarqua péniblement l'absence de son meilleur ami. Voila déjà 6 ans qu'ils partageaient le même dortoir.

Il lui manquait, mais c'était promis de ne plus y penser, d'avancer dans son existence même sans le rouquin avec qui il avait vécu ses moments qu'on ne peut oublier.

Son premier cours de potion fut un désastre, évidemment le maître incontesté ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer, au plus grand damne de l'élève, déjà fatigué et en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Sa relation avec Hermione s'était intensifiée depuis le départ de Ron, ils se disaient tout, toujours ensemble à tenter de compenser de quelques matières que ce soit le vide imposé par le départ de ron.

Il le savait pertinemment, la gryffondor en voulait à leur ami d'être partit si loin, même s'il lui manquait.

En effet elle voulait simplement avoir une raison de lui en vouloir, pour rendre cette absence moins pesante.

OoOoOoO

Les cours de Lupin se révélèrent une grande source de renseignements pour Harry qui les trouva sans nul doute les meilleurs qui puissent exister.

Dans ces cours il trouva un moyen de se vider cet esprit si compliqué…

OoOoOoO

Comme chaque soirée, Harry les passait à lire ou à répondre à son ami. Pourtant cette nuit là, il prit sa majestueuse plume et écrivit avec son ancienne vivacité une lettre à Sirius, il lui confiait ses problèmes personnels.

Ginny, la jolie rouquine lui plaisait énormément mais il doutait sur sa sexualité alors ne voulait pas se précipiter.

Il glissa ses grands yeux par la fenêtre et reconnu, sans difficulté, Hermione qui se promenait dans le parc. Que faisait-elle à cette heure là ?

Il ne la rejoignit pas car il en déduisit qu'elle devait simplement remplir ses fonctions de préfet, rôle qu'elle tenait à la perfection…

Plongé dans ses occupations il s'adonna à ses fantasmes, physiquement.

OoOoOoO

Dans la pénombre, Hermione marchait discrètement dans l'herbe, longeant de grands arbres touffus, dont l'ombre obscurcissait le sol.

Un cri strident et perçant lui provoqua une peur incontrôlable, paralysée, la gryffondor réussit à lever les yeux au ciel et comprit la situation.

La lune était pleine, entourée d'étoiles magnifiques mais face à cette angoisse saisissante elle voulu courir, courir pour se rendre en lieu sur mais, elle n'y parvint pas.

Il s'approchait, elle entendait les pattes du monstre frôler l'herbe humide.

Une fois a porté de vue, il bondit sur elle et l'affaiblit en la griffant avec ses grandes griffes blanches comme l'ivoire, brillant sous le reflet doré du clair de lune.

Lorsqu'elle était à terre, il inséra ses dents puissantes dans la chaire brûlante de la jeunesse.

Dans un cri de douleur elle s'évanouit, laissant le monstre la contaminer et lécher son sang chaud. Une fois rassasié du liquide vermillon le loup-garou repartit avant les premiers rayons de soleil qui lui rendrait son état humain.

Quand elle se réveilla elle constata avec douleur son état. La peur s'installa en elle et ne pu la quitter.

Elle tenta désespéremment et avec courage de se relever mais n'y parvint pas, la bête l'avait extrêmement blessé.

Hagrid qui passait toujours par là le matin, s'arrêta devant le corps en lambeaux de la préfette.

Avec horreur il alla chercher de l'aide.

Son arrivée au château fut fracassante.

Une fois de retour près du corps meurtri par l'animal les mouvements de dégoût des enseignants furent d'une incroyable violence.

L'air d'habitude si frais et agréable à respirer c'était transformé en une odeur répugnante.

La gryffondor ne se réveilla pas pendant qu'elle fut amener à l'infirmerie ce qui inquiéta sérieusement Pompom, décidément très angoissé pour la santé de l'élève.

La peur mais aussi l'inquiétude se lissait dans ses yeux, on comprit qu'elle ne savait si, cette fois elle parviendrait à la guérir.

Les membres avaient parfois été déchiquetés avec une telle violence que la cicatrisation serait d'une lenteur sans égal.

Au lieu de s'améliorer son état ne faisait qu'empirer de jour en jour. Préoccupant beaucoup l'infirmière Hermione fut envoyée à Ste Mangouste toujours dans un profond coma.

OoOoOoO

Désormais seul, sans ami le gryffondor passait ses journées à regretter de ne pas être aller la rejoindre dans le parc quand il l'avait vu.

Il aurait pu lui apporter son aide, l'arracher aux griffes du monstre, mais il n'avait rien fait…

Après y avoir mûrement réfléchi pendant de sombres heures, le survivant se rendit dans le bureau du plus célèbre directeur. Comme à son habitude l'homme le regarda et l'écouta avec attention.

Une fois le récit d'Harry terminé il tenta de le consoler, mais les arguments de Dumbledore ne servaient à rien et le moral de l'élève demeurait au plus bas.

Voila qu'en plus de ses problèmes sur sa sexualité grandissante il y avait sa meilleure amie entre la vie et la mort, seulement parce que lui, le survivant n'avait pas daigné bouger son postérieur.

La honte s'empara de lui et il sortit du bureau de l'illustre homme le cœur brisé, prenant ses responsabilités.

Enchaîné à sa douleur il rompu sa correspondance avec Ronald et se livra à ses sombres pensées des jours durant.

A son plus grand bonheur, un jeudi matin Hermione revint accompagné de Severus.

Vivante certes, mais fatigué elle était rayonnante parmi les premières couleurs de l'automne.

Malgré sa gaieté et sa joie, Harry ne tarda pas à se rendre compte toute l'amertume que contenait l'âme accablé de son amie.

Tentant d'instaurer un dialogue il fut rapidement et dans les règles de l'art renvoyé par la brillante élève éreinté de fatigue.

L'orphelin ne savait plus comment lui parler, il n'osait même plus la regarder dans les yeux, la honte était si pesante dans ses pensées, ses regrets le manger, brouillant avec succès ses idées. Une fois de plus il se retrouvait seul, seul au monde avec personne pour partager sa peine.

Ce monde était-il sourd pour ne pas répondre aux appels flagrants de cet élève en détresse ? Nul ne le sait.

Hermione était tendue depuis son retour dans les murs de Poudlard. Elle attendait une chose que personne ne comprenait pas même le directeur. Il décida alors d'envoyer Lupin afin qu'il tente d'instaurer un dialogue positif mais il n'y parvint hélas pas, au plus grand damne de tous.

OoOoOoO

La nuit qu'Hermione redoutait par-dessus tout eu lieu.

Dans des cris de calvaire son corps se transforma en celui d'une bête au pelage argenté brillant.

Malgré les chaînes qu'elle s'était attaché, elle n'en fit qu'une bouché et les brisa avec fureur.

Elle traversa les couloirs puis le parc jusqu'au milieu de la forêt. Son état de transe à demi achevé, elle passa la nuit à errer dans la nature.

Elle finit néanmoins par s'endormir au creux d'un arbre mort.

A l'aube son apparence d'humaine reprit le dessus, son corps griffé par les ronces et par les griffes saignait encore.

Le force lui manqua elle décida de rester dans cet endroit propice au sommeil durant encore quelque heures, le temps de reprendre des forces, forces sans lesquelles elle ne pourrait espérer retourner au château.

Elle n'eut pas de mal à se rendormir mais à son réveil la souffrance était telle qu'elle n'arriva pas à se relever.

Considérablement affaiblit et totalement dénudée, la gryffondore entreprit son retour à Poudlard dans le but de se faire soigner.

Son pas était lent et traînant, après une première chute elle tenta de ramper mais l'ardeur n'était pas avec elle.

Sous un arbre, elle décida d'y passer la nuit.

OoOoOoO

Au château Harry était très inquiet de la disparition de son amie mais n'entreprit pas de recherches car il n'était pas dans cet état d'esprit.

Il se dégoutait lui-même à cause de sa reaction, mais il pensait réellement que dans l'état où il était actuellement il ne serait d'aucune utilité pour son amie.

Il se rendit donc à la volière voir si hedwige était revenue avec si possible une réponse de sirius.

Et en effet, la lettre tant attendue etait là pour le plus grand bonheur d'harry.

Labas, il rencontra Cho, et comme à son habitude il eut du mal à aligner deux mots sans bégueiller.

Cette reaction ne changerat elle jamais…?

La serdaigle lui accorda un joli sourire ce qui fit rougir l'orphelin.

Après tout son père n'avait jamais pu lui apprendre ses techniques d'approche.

Son parrain le ferait peut-être… après tout pourquoi pas…Une lueur d'espoir illumina ses yeux, yeux qui avaient perdus de leur éclat.

Cho descendit les escaliers pendant qu'Harry observait attentivement le paysage.

OoOoOoO

Qu'elle ne fut pa sa surprise d'apercevoir sa meilleur amie nue, tentant de se cacher derrière des arbres.

N'écoutant plus sa rancune ni son cœur il couru lui apporter son aide avant qu'elle ne soit vue.

Harry : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tiens !

Hermione (attrapant la cape) : Je ne m'en souviens plus !

Harry : C'est bon ?

Hermione : Oui ! J'ai honte si tu savais !

Harry (il mit son bras sur son épaule) : Viens vite !

La tête baissée, ils entrèrent dans l'établissement sans être vus. Une fois dans son dortoir la gryffondor se mit les vêtements qu'elle trouva et avec l'aide d'Harry se coucha dans son lit moelleux qui lui apporta chaleur et réconfort.

Ses blessures la torturaient énormément, ainsi elle n'osait bouger de peur de les amplifier.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

à suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3 :**

Après le repas Harry lui amena ce qu'il avait pris discrètement, elle mangea difficilement, à cause de son état d'intense fatigue. Face à la situation le survivant ne pu s'empêcher d'aller chercher de l'aide.

Il choisit Lupin, un homme qu'il considérait comme doux et compréhensif.

Quand il alla le trouver, l'homme semblait pensif et effacé, il était pale et avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

Harry : Professeur, je vais m'occuper d'Hermione. Je crois que vous devriez aussi vous reposez !

Lupin : Très bien, je vais tout de même allé voir Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça. La porte se referma derrière lui. En effet quelques minutes plus tard le directeur poussa de sa main ornée de bijoux la porte du dortoir.

Dumby : Harry ! Que se passe t-il ? Remus avait l'air inquiet!

Harry : Hermione n'est pas très en forme

Dumby : Je vois ça ! As-tu une idée sur la nature du mal qui la ronge ?

Harry : Non professeur.

Dumby : Bien ! Retourne travailler, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Harry obéit mais à la place de faire ses devoirs il préféra s'adonner aux joies de la masturbation.

Chose plutôt étrange dans cette situation.

Il avait besoin d'oublier ses problèmes, de les chasser de son esprit, de rêver…

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut épuisé.

A quoi lui servait toute cette énergie s'il ne pouvait l'utiliser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est à cette pensée qu'il se souvint de la lettre de son parrain. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et la lu :

_Mon cher Harry,_

_J'ai bien compris ton problème et je vais tacher de t'aider un peu à le résoudre. Il est normal qu'il se pose à toi car celui qui te dira qu'il n'y a jamais pensé te mentira._

_Je crois que pour connaître la réponse que tu veux et que tu attends il n'y a qu'un seul remède. En effet je pense que tu devrais essayer avec une personne de chaque sexe afin de voir qu'elle est ta préférence._

_Te parler de tout ça et vraiment étrange car dans mon esprit je m'étais toujours imaginé que James et Lily seraient là pour t'aider. Mais peu importe._

_Ils reposent désormais en paix et je vais tacher de te donner les meilleurs conseils possibles._

_Je vais te donner un exemple qui se basse sur ma propre expérience._

_A ton âge je me suis posé les mêmes questions et c'est à cette occasion que ton père m'avait dit d'essayer avec les deux. Ce que j'ai fait._

_La fille était Dolores Spencer une serpentarde puis j'ai ensuite tenter de l'autre côté avec Lupin et Snape._

_Je dois t'avouer que l'a ou mon plaisir a été le plus intense c'est avec Severus. Malgré notre haine nous avions eu une aventure d'un jour qui, à ma plus grande joie a reprit il y a déjà un an._

_C'est un très bon amant. _

_Il faudrait que tu trouves un homme de la même trempe que lui, pourquoi pas un Malfoy ?_

_Mes propos de choquerons peut-être mais je n'ai pas honte de mon homosexualité et je te confirme que l'a où tu prendras le plus de plaisir c'est avec un homme._

_Lily n'aurait peut-être pas aborder le sujet de la même manière mais crois-moi, si tu n'essayes pas tu ne sauras jamais._

_Si tu as d'autre chose à me demander j'y répondrai avec plaisir._

_A très bientôt Harry._

_Ton parrain_

A la lecture de certain passage il fut choqué ou interdit c'est ce qui provoqua ce changement de tête si fréquemment.

Sirius et Rogue amant ! C'est ce qui expliquait son comportement à la fête…

Il comprenait mieux… Désormais tout était clair !

Même s'il ne lui en voulait pas le gryffondor se sentait trahi. Comment Sirius avait-il pu pardonner Snape, comment avait-il pu ?

Ce traître, ce sale batard graisseux, comment pouvait-il ?

Rien qu'à la pensée de son parrain et de Severus lui infligeait de violents frissons de dégout.

Il voulut lui écrire, mais n'en eu pas la force, il remit cette tache au lendemain matin.

OoOoOoO

La nuit fut très agitée pour le gryffondor qui imaginait réaliser ses fantasmes avec Severus Snape, son sexy professeur de potions mais aussi celui qui avait livré ses parents. Son cœur balancait entre amour et haine.

…….Rêve…….

Il se voyait accoudé dans un des couloirs désertiques de Pourdlard, en train de rêver mais le maître des potions vêtu de sa tunique de cuir et de sa cape se mettait devant lui

Snape : Potter ! Me pardonnerez-vous un jour ?

Mais Harry ne lui répondait pas et le regardais interdit. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'excuser.

Snape : Eh bien Potter vous avez perdu votre langue ?

Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ? C'était sûrement la 1ere fois qu'il ne répondait pas à ses persécutions.

La seule parole qui sortit alors de ses rêves fut celle-ci : J'ai appris que vous étiez l'amant de mon parrain

Snape : Vous me parlez enfin ! Je n'osais plus l'imaginer Potter !

Harry : Vous ne répondez pas à ma question professeur !

Snape : En effet mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne…

Harry (d'un air dédaigneux) : Je ne le comprend vraiment pas !

Snape : D'où vous permettez vous d'émetre votre avis ?

Harry : je suis encore libre professeur !

Snape : Potter ! Vous êtes encore pire que votre père

Harry : Sirius est un bon coup ?

Snape : Excellent, Potter ! Vous devez l'être vous aussi ! Après tout votre père était, parait-il un expert en la matière !

Harry en teint étrangement pas comptes du commentaire de son aîné, mais ce demandait plutot, où les méneraient cet échange des plus étrange.

L'inimaginable arriva, une gouttière au dessu de harry céda libérant une grande quantité d'eau qui s'abatit sur le gryffondor, le trempant jusqu'aux os.

Snape : Venez Potter ! Vous n'allez pas rester mouillés toute la journée !

Harry : je retourne dans mon dortoir !

Snape : Voyons Potter, vous devriez savoir qu'on ne peut me mentir ! Votre dortoir est momentanément utilisé par un de vos camarades ! N'est ce pas ?

Harry : Oui ! Mais il ne m'en voudra pas si je ne fais que passer !

Snape : Suivez moi !

Le professeur dirigea son élève vers les cachots.

Une fois dans la chambre de Severus, il se déshabilla dans le but de mettre les vêtements que lui avaient désigné Snape.

Une fois nu, le professeur ne pu résister et entra dans la pièce remplit d'une délicate odeur de jasmin.

L'orphelin plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur. Il s'approchait et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son professeur. Encore mouillé, il se frottait à Severus.

Suivant les mouvements de langue de son élève Snape avait l'air aux anges…

La scène se poursuivit dans la chambre et la nuit fut torride, décidemment Harry cachait bien son jeu.

Le maître atteignit plus d'une fois le 7eme ciel.

Ses mains dans les cheveux noirs jais de snape il les tenait et l'embrassait avec passion en même temps.

……fin du rêve……

Mais chaque fantasme a une fin et le gryffondor se leva, entre joie et regret, ne sachant quoi penser.

OoOoOoO

Il prit son uniforme et l'enfila à toute vitesse dans le but d'arriver le premier devant la salle de cours.

Son rêve l'avait profondément meurtri et lui laissait un gout amer.

Harry pencha sa tête par la fenêtre pour respirer et à ce moment là, une gouttière libéra une grande masse l'eau sur harry; et cela devant les yeux amusés de Severus Snape qui ne manqua pas de faire remarquer au gryffondor son manque flagrant de chance.

Snape : Vous devriez aller vous changer avant que vos camarades n'arrivent, Potter !

Harry : Oui, professeur

Snape : Ne traînez pas Potter !

L'élève rouge de honte partit en direction des dortoirs.

La seule chose qui ne l'enfonçait pas davantage dans son malheur était le fait que dans sa désastreuse aventure le maître ne l'avait pas humilié mais avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier la situation, plus que grotesque.

OoOoOoO

Une fois sec l'orphelin retourna en cours la mine grise, tête baisée.

En entrant son professeur le regarda de son air sournois mais ne fit aucune remarque, laissant l'élève prendre ses repères.

Comme d'habitude il échoua son devoir et fut critiqué par tous les serpentards.

Mais Severus était différent, à l'ordinaire il n'aurait pas hésité à l'humilier mais là il restait silencieux avec un air radieux et amusé.

Après avoir rangé les instruments il entra dans la grande salle et sortit un rouleau de parchemin vierge et commença à écrire.

_Sirius,_

_Comme tu devais t'en douter je viens te demander quelques nouveaux conseils. _

_Ton remède et peut-être le bon mais je penses cependant que le moment est très peu approprié pour des parties de galipettes._

_Hermione est souffrante._

_Même si elle reste cloîtré dans son silence nous sommes nombreux à penser qu'elle est devenue un loup-garou mais Dumbledore veut obtenir cette information et non se baser sur des suppositions._

_Je suis son ami même si ces dernières semaines ont été très difficiles à cause de son comportement insupportable mais je tente de la comprendre et de lui apporter mon soutient._

_Quand la situation se sera améliorer je suppose que j'exécuterais tes conseils à la lettre même si l'hypothèse d'une nuit avec Draco me parait improbable._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fantasme sur Ton amant, je ne comprend pas c'est pour cette raison que je préfère te mettre au courant avant que tu ne le découvre._

_Je supose que ceci est le résultat des propos don't tu ma fait pars sur Snape. _

_J'espère te revoir très rapidement _

_Harry_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

voila…laissez des reviews… c'est m'a première fic….

à suivre

laissez des reviews, la suite bientot…


End file.
